A maiden's tale
by Murooj
Summary: SEX know that I have your attention Tokiomi Tohsaka summons a mysterious woman in the Fourth grail war that has no interest in the grail
1. Chapter 1

Yay I am finally doing this.  
Gilgamesh: How dare you mongrel to not include me in this story.  
Murooj: Just say the disclaim and I will give you apart near your dear Saber.  
Gilgamesh:… This Mongrel doesn't own Fate Zero or Fate Stay Night they all belong to type moon.  
Murooj: Thank you. Now off I go to praise you in the story (I mumble under my breath "A little") it is the least I can do.  
Gilgamesh: At least this commoner has some common sense.

Tokiomi Tohsaka is a happy man no wonder why, he is one of the most powerful magus in the world. Everything goes his way(most of the time), he have a beautiful wife, beautiful and highly talented daughters(but he give one a way, that dick), he is going to be a master of the holy grail war with his faithful(not really) student Kirei Kotomine, rich(the guy bought the first shed skin of a snake. But most of the masters are rich I mean the Mask of the old man of the hills, blood of Iskander the great, the scabbard of King Arthur, a part of the lance of the first Knight of Fainna, and a weapon of Sir Lancelot) he has a handsome face(he might be a dick, but ladies he is still hot) a great body. Yes, life for Tokiomi Tohsaka is great. And he is going to win the holy grail war if nothing goes wrong with his plan of summoning the most powerful servant, The great king of both heroes and King, Gilgamesh, King of Urk.

Tokiomi is more than certain that this woman is not the King of Kings. Yes this one may look like she can be a queen. The said woman was sitting in a throne of rubles, while being cascaded by moonlight. The woman's perfect lips carved upward.

"Will looks like I am in the holy grail war." The woman said in a husky and regaler voice, then turned to Tokiomi and said,"You must be the fool that called me to this a cursed war, there is only one way to be sure. I ask are you my master?".

"Yes, I am. I have to ask you to refrain from calling me a fool."Tokiomi said. Tokiomi was clearly irritated but, trying to look calm. No one called Tokiomi a fool(even thou he sold his daughter to a creepy old man), for he is highly accomplished magus.

"Oh, Why Should I? You don't even know which servant you have summoned? Do you even know what class am I? Thou it is easy to guess there is only seven classes, eight classes if we are unlucky, and ten classes truthfully but, Ruler and Savior are above the grail, and Avenger is a wild card." The Mysterious woman said. "You didn't know there was ten classes did you?" The woman questioned.

"Of course I did." Tokiomi said.

"No, you fool didn't. Tokiomi Tohsaka don't try to lie to me. I only know that there is ten classes because I have the sight, I saw things no one knows about. If you want me to stop calling you a fool then name my identity. I will even be nice and I will give you a hint I am a magus" The woman said.

The head of the Tohsaka clan stared at the woman. "With a little research I will find out who she is. What are the chances of some other woman looking like that." He thought. The woman was wearing steel toed military boots, black leather pants and black leather tank top which had thin metal through her top, what was odd about her outfit thou was her coat, the coat stopes at the end of her rips and continuous at her waist and it was held together by a thick pice of metal. If her outfit is a weird than how she look is weirder, the woman looks like she is in her late twenties(27 for the curious) she has a figure that models will kill for, tanned skin ,and steel grey eyes but, that isn't what stands out no it is her hair. Tokiomi down't know very much about hair color but, he is certain that no one that young has steel grey as a hair color.

The woman was also thinking of Tokiomi(a bit) but, her thoughts are different. "So this is Rin and Sakura's father. Rin looks just like him. I should have told Rin that I have the sight instead of the I can't remember crap. Looks I was turned into a woman I suppose I should enjoy it. Good thing I swing both ways. Looks like I am in the fourth grail war." Archer thought.

Finally Archer said, "So what class am I?"

Tokiomi smacked and said, "Caster."

Archer chuckled and said, "No, I am Archer, you fool I am so great of a magus that I can be most of the classes."


	2. Chapter 2

Now for The Disclaimer with Gilgamesh.  
Gilgamesh:… Seriously this is my part in the story? I am the king.  
Murooj: Just introduce your guest. Remember Saber.  
Gilgamesh: Today we have a dog with us.  
Murooj: We have today the Lancer of the 5th war Cu Chulainn.  
Music started playing Lancer walked in through the door. And Gilgamesh went to sulk by himself.  
Cu: It is good to be here lassie, golden boy.  
Murooj:Cu Can you say the disclaimer?  
Cu: Sure thing lassie. Lassie here doesn't own Fate Zero or Fate Stay Night.  
Murooj: Thank you very much (maybe I should replace Cu with Gilgamesh) now into the story. Sorry if Archer my seem OCC but, this is my view on him/her also he didn't have much screen time. 'This is thought'.

Archer truly doesn't want to fight anybody anymore or be in any war. In the 5th war Archer "volunteered" to fight Berserker because he(now a she) know that he wasn't going to make it and he had to look like he was trying to win. Archer had to fight in the war he may have missed up as a guy but, this time he isn't a guy and she have "The Sight". If she know that victory is unattainable then now it will seem silly to try.

When Tokiomi and the priests to tell her, his plan her answered was "Why make an appearance or even winner is going to be more or less Kirei Kotomine. Thou truthfully it is more of a tie between him and Emiya Kiritsugu but, Kirei did made it and participate in the 5th war, as both a master and the church overseer in secret. But, this time he lost to Kiritsugu's kid, who had an alliance with your daughter. Just announce that you two have an alliance things will be much easier. Less enemies will bother us. You may even live a few days longer."

"Kirei that is a highly against the rules." Risei Kotomine told his son.

"What you mean live a few days longer?" Tokiomi questioned.

"Why would I try so hard for the grail? I don't even know what I want." Kirei said in an unemotional monotone voice(the one he uses in Fate Zero).

"Will you thought the grail will end all sins 'in a sense'. You were very close to wining that you and Emiya touched the grail. Since you are younger than Emiya you made it to the next war but, died about a week later." Archer answered.

"Wait I thought that no human can touch the grail?" Tokiomi questioned.

"Good wish." Risei commented.

"Kirei became a crazy and Emiya kept coughing black mud." Archer said as if that explaine everything.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Kirei commented.

"The grail is corrupted, any wish placed on the grail will become twisted. You have known that yet you still went after the grail.'and became the worst villain I faced' if that isn't extremely crazy I don't know what is." Archer retorted.

"What you mean the grail is corrupted?" The church overseer shouted. Tokiomi and Kirei looked shocked, Tokiomi dropped his glass of wine, and just looked at Archer in 'WTF' face.

"When the Einzbern summoned Avenger ,whose name is Angra Mainya, which means (not sure if true but what've) the Bearer of All Evil. Avenger died early in the 3rd war, in fact he was the first to die as he was staying in the grail, Avenger become one with the grail. Like the grail Avenger was originally good but, bearing all evil made him, her, it and everything it touch evil. Angra Mainya is being fueled by the "holy"(Archer used air quotes when she said holy) grail war. This war is ironically became the so unholy that no matter what many shall die if only one servant remind." Archer explained.

"Looks like the war is over. I am going to make an announcement and send message to the church." The old priest said.

"Thank you. You may never know how much you saved from a fate worse then death." Archer said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Murooj: This isn't the end of this story there will be romance later on.


	3. Chapter 3

SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!

But!

WE CAN STOP IT!

Sign this petition:

Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Just remove the spaces.

Please put this up in your own stories!

We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!

Spread the word! Please!

Do it quickly!


End file.
